Duas Almas um único coração!
by Kahhh
Summary: Nagato, após ter uma conversa com Naruto, mudou seu ponto de vista em relação a sua dor e ao mundo; sua maneira de obter paz entre as nações. E tomou uma decisão que ia mudar a vida de Konan para sempre! Pein/Konan


**SINOPSE: **Nagato, após ter uma conversa com Naruto, mudou seu ponto de vista em relação a sua dor e ao mundo; sua maneira de obter paz entre as nações. E tomou uma decisão que ia mudar a vida de Konan para sempre! Pein/Konan

**DISCLAIMER: **Esses personagens não pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A: **Nossa!Como eu queria escrever uma fanfic sobre o casal Pein/Konan, fico feliz por ter conseguido essa dádiva.

BOA LEITURA!  
>ACONCELHO A LER A FANFIC OUVINDO A MÚSICA, QUE PARA MIM COMBINA MUITO COM PEIN, ELA SEMPRE ME LEMBRA ELE.<p>

**MÚSICA:** Toumei Datta Senkai (abertura7deNarutoShippuden).com/watch?v=d2EdH4FfKhI

**AVISO ****IMPORTANTE: **Essa fanfic também postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, na conta conhecida como Kahhh.

ESSA FANFIC É DE MINHA AUTORIA! Se encontrarem algum enredo idêntico a este, por favor, me avisa e denuncia, PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>DUAS ALMAS; UM ÚNICO CORAÇÃO!<strong>

* * *

><p>O que fazer em um mundo amaldiçoado? Nagato sempre obteve essa pergunta durante toda sua vida; um mundo perdido na imensidão da dor, algo que era impossível de ser superado, algo que corrói a alma forçando as lágrimas descerem de seus olhos que refletiam sofrimento em meio ao Rinnegan; a vingança era o único método para atingir seus objetivos.<p>

Vida; não era algo que ele se importava, já que pessoas preciosas para ele foram brutalmente assassinas na sua frente, lembranças em sua mente que permaneciam para sempre; tornando um shinobi frio e calculista em relação àqueles que vivem apenas para a destruição. Seus pais foram apenas um exemplo disso tudo; foram mortos por ninjas de Konoha, o que resultou em sua primeira dor, fazendo-o caminhar sozinho num mundo cheio de ódio e sede de sangue.

Fome, insônia, saudade, solidão; sentimentos que Nagato carregava consigo, tendo que suportá-los sozinho. Ele chorava, chorava muito por ninguém se importar com ele; uma criança que foi apunhalada pelo destino, tendo que se virar sozinho num mundo onde só a guerra era a mandante, o suposto general!

Foi em meio a toda essa desgraça que Nagato conheceu Yahiko e Konan, sentiu-se feliz por finalmente encontrar alguém para compartilhar seus momentos, fossem eles bons ou ruins, mas o importante é que tinham um ao outro para se aquecerem no frio e acalentar o coração de ambos com a sua presença.

No entanto, todo esse afeto fora destruído mais uma vez quando tinham 15 anos, ver seu amigo morrer na sua frente foi a segunda dor de Nagato. Mundo cruel este, onde pessoas boas só servem para carregar o peso de suas dores nas costas como uma enorme cruz de madeira, tendo que matar aqueles que ansiavam pela morte deles, principalmente de Yahiko, que foi o alvo principal de Hanzo... Maldito! Mas Nagato se encarregou de matá-lo, assim como os ninjas que o acompanharam, se Yahiko não estava mais entre eles, tinha que proteger sua única amiga. Para Nagato, eles eram mais que irmãos.

O desespero e o ódio se tornaram imensos após presenciar sua única e leal companheira chorar por Yahiko, lágrimas que jamais seriam secadas, uma dor que jamais seria amenizada, agora, eles estavam sozinhos em meio aquilo tudo. Abraçou Konan, compartilhando sua dor junto com ela, e que ambos iriam fazer o possível para amenizar, porque procurar esquecer... Jamais!

Foi neste momento que resolveram criar uma organização, com um único objetivo: de obter a paz da maneira mais trágica, chamada Akatsuki. Decidiu-se utilizar o corpo de Yahiko para criar o primeiro Pein, que era controlado por ele através de estacas de metal banhados em chakra, já que ele não tinha condições em se locomover por causa de seu corpo debilitado, e precisava pôr ordem no lugar. Aos poucos, a organização foi alcançando uma de suas principais metas: capturar os bijus para serem utilizados no futuro; uma guerra que eles mesmos iam criar. Mas, os membros desta organização foram aos poucos morrendo, um por um, e isso deixou Nagato mais revoltado, tendo assim, mais quatro Pein, significando sua dor por cada perda. Entretanto, sua paciência chegou ao limite após a morte de Itachi, criando outro Pein, deixando claro que havia chegado á hora dele se vingar de todos que lhe fizeram mal e Konoha era o causador de toda a desgraça que caiu sobre eles. Ia utilizar os seis Pein para destruir o País do Fogo.

" _Nunca vou me esquecer da dor de Yakiho!"_

Dor.

Desespero

Lágrimas.

Era o que Konoha estava presenciando nesse momento após ter sido atacada pelos Pein, que invadiram a Vila a procura de Naruto, com a intenção de extrair a raposa de nove caldas e também destruir Konoha, fazê-la desaparecer do mapa.

Seu último ataque fora tão monstruoso, que não havia sobrado absolutamente nada de Konoha; havia um imenso buraco sendo envolvido por escombros, restando somente alguns dos habitantes, que não tinham a mínima idéia do que fazer, não tinham mais suas casas, que lutaram para consegui-los com muito suor de seu trabalho.

Apesar de todo o acontecido, eles finalmente encontraram Naruto e tiveram uma luta brusca, resultando na morte de cinco Pein e quase na libertação de Kyuubi, que foi logo controlada pelo ninja loiro. Com muito esforço vindo de Naruto, finalmente conseguiu encontrar o verdadeiro através de uma estaca de metal que penetrou seu braço rasgando-lhe a pele e os músculos tirados do ultimo Pein morto.

Não houve luta apenas uma conversa entre eles, pois Naruto conseguiu fazer com que Nagato mudasse sua maneira de pensar em relação à paz que ele tanto ansiava utilizando as palavras de seu sensei Jiraya, que também era sensei de Nagato e seus amigos. Infelizmente Jiraya fora morto pelos seis Pein, deixando Nagato mais abatido por cometer tal ato.

No começo, Nagato esbravejou varias vezes, mas após perceber que Naruto entendia sua dor após responder uma questão que ele tanto queria saber a resposta, decidiu deixar tudo nas mãos do loiro: seus sonhos, esperança e a paz.

Após esse ocorrido, como gratidão, Nagato ressuscitou os habitantes que haviam morrido e pediu para Konan tirá-lo daquele lugar e levá-lo de volta para o Pais da Chuva, prometendo a Naruto que não ia fazer nada em relação as aldeias e que ia deixar a Akatsuki.

Konan desfez a árvore que ela havia criado com sua técnica de origamis e, do alto da montanha, observou Konoha totalmente destruída, ao seu lado estava Nagato, que também olhava na mesma direção que a mestra dos papeis.

- Vou buscar o ultimo Pein, Nagato – Ela se distanciou do homem. Nagato sentiu seu coração se despedaçar no peito após ver o que havia feito, estava cego por sua obsessão de obter paz da maneira errada, deixando crianças e idosos a mercê do perigo de adquirirem doenças por causa da densa camada de fumaça e passarem fome. Fechou os olhos, pois ele passara por tudo isso e era terrível!

Konan apareceu ao seu lado com o corpo de Yahiko e deitou no chão, esticou a mão e vários papeis começaram a pairar no ar, cobrindo aos poucos o corpo dele. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao vê-lo morto, sabia que era apenas o corpo de Yahiko, mas ela o amava, sempre amou. Havia esquecido tudo quando Nagato utilizou Yahiko, era como se ele estivesse vivo ainda, junto deles.

Este Pein, sempre esteve ao lado de Konan, protegendo-a de ameaças, e Konan sempre ao lado de Pein, ajudando-o com a organização e outros requisitos. Era doloroso demais para ela e seu choro foi se tornando mais forte, a cicatriz que tinha no coração se abriu trazendo à tona todo o sofrimento novamente.

Nagato ouviu um som familiar e olhou para trás, fechou os olhos se culpando mentalmente por sua companheira estar aos prantos. Sabia o quanto sofreram em suas vidas e vê-la chorar o incomodava.

- Konan – A ninja secou as lágrimas com a manga de sua capa e olhou para o homem, não queria que a visse chorar, não queria dar trabalho novamente com as suas emoções – Não adianta, eu já vi – Konan fechou os olhos deixando a dor vir. Tudo estava acontecendo de novo e achava que eles nunca teriam a paz que tanto necessitavam mesmo deixando tudo nas mãos de Naruto; não havendo mais fome, mortes, dor, solidão.

- Eu estou bem – Falou ela sem olhar nos olhos de Nagato, aqueles mesmos olhos de Pein.

- Sei como se sente. Nós o perdemos duas vezes – Baixou a cabeça para não encarar o olhar triste de Konan – Queria muito amenizar sua dor, Konan, mas não tenho mais forças para controlá-lo, esgotei meu chakra ressuscitando os ninjas mortos de Konoha, se eu tentar fazer isso agora, posso morrer.

Konan sentiu-se mal pelas palavras de Nagato, ele não era culpado por tudo o que acontecera, aliás, ninguém era, cada um tem seu destino traçado e se esse foi destinado a eles, não haveria como encontrar alguém para culpar por todas as tragédias existentes no mundo shinobi, todos eram vitimas, todos eram amaldiçoado por esse mundo cruel e maldito.

Konan, ao olhar pela última vez o rosto de Pein que foi sendo coberto pelos papeis, lembrou-se quando seu companheiro Yahiko decidiu perder a vida para protegê-los, era tudo o que ele sempre quis, era seu sonho, salvar aqueles que amava e, quem sabe assim, mudar o mundo. Era apenas ilusão, ele morreu e tudo continuava o mesmo, quantas vezes ela e Nagato se abraçavam em meio à chuva na tentativa de aliviar a dor que sentiam com a perda de seu amigo, era doloroso demais para eles que eram tão jovens.

* * *

><p><strong>O que foi mesmo que eu havia perdido aquele dia?<strong>

**Eu já esqueci há muito tempo.**

**Nós choramos juntos, mal podendo ver o amanhecer.**

**Mesmo assim, continuamos sem mudar.**

* * *

><p>- Não se culpe por isso, Nagato. Uma hora ou outra ele teria que ir – Não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em descer, ela não queria aquele Pein morto, jamais!<p>

Nagato fitou a amiga, o som de seu choro o deixava pior, achava que nunca mais ia ouvir aquele choro. Já estava cansado de ver a dor invadir a alma de sua companheira, estava cansado dessa vida cheia de desgraça.

- Pare! Konan! – A jovem olhou para Nagato confusa, não entendeu sua reação após falar com ela nesse tom de voz – Desfaça sua técnica.

- Nagato...

- Faça o que estou pedindo – Mesmo sem entender ainda, ela começou a afastar os papeis do corpo de Pein para enterrá-lo, revelando aos poucos seu rosto delineado e deixando Konan mais abalada, fechou os olhos para não vê-lo, talvez essa fosse uma imagem que ficaria pra sempre em sua mente – Agora, tire os metais.

- O quê vai fazer Nagato? – Perguntou Konan já prevendo sua intenção, mas tinha que ter certeza que Nagato ia cometer tal ato.

- Pein sempre foi importante para você, se continuar comigo, ficará sozinha em breve – Nagato notou os olhos dela lacrimejarem, revelando as lágrimas novamente, mas ignorou qualquer tipo de reação vindo dela, ele tinha que fazer isso, para o bem dele e de Konan.

- Não, Nagato! Não vou permitir! – As lágrimas desceram mais densas de seus olhos molhando totalmente a face alva dela, as emoções estavam começando a sufocá-la por tamanha dor e colocou a mão no peito apertando o tecido de sua capa por entre os dedos – Os únicos importantes na minha vida são você e Yahiko, é tudo o que eu tenho.

- Não negue seus sentimentos por ele Konan – Ela olhou para Nagato e meneou a cabeça, não queria ouvir tais palavras - Estou muito doente, você sabe bem disso – Konan se ajoelhou no chão já não suportando mais tudo aquilo. Por que tudo de ruim tinha que acontecer com eles. Por quê?

- Não me deixa sozinha, Nagato, te imploro – Era impossível não se sentir frágil diante da situação. Nagato tinha certeza que Konan não ia revelar seus sentimentos por Pein, mesmo assim decidiu continuar.

- Konan, você não vai estar sozinha – Falou observando a mestra dos papeis levantar a cabeça para olhar seus olhos – Ele vai ficar sempre do seu lado – Apontou para Pein – Quero que pelo menos um de nós saiba o que é ser feliz.

- Não! – Correu até Nagato e o abraçou – Não posso aceitar isso, você é o único amigo que eu tenho, se você se for, o que vai ser mim? – Apertou o abraço, não estava preparada para isso, não ia aceitar perdê-lo. Nagato a afastou de si, ia fazer tudo o que for possível para fazê-la feliz, mesmo isso sendo contra a vontade dela e que custasse sua vida.

- Continue com o nosso objetivo Konan, mas da maneira certa – Nagato falou após lembrar-se da Akatsuki – Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan e Itachi tiveram seus sonhos interrompidos por nossa culpa, por ter colocado suas vidas em risco por um objetivo que só tinha a morte no final, eles deram tudo de si em vão, não é isso que queremos, Konan. Mostre as pessoas que o mundo será melhor sem sentir dor – Respirou fundo e continuou - Crie outra organização, mas com pessoas do bem, que possam somente amenizar o sofrimento e não causá-los. Estou cansado Konan, quero encontrar a minha paz – Konan não se conformava com a decisão dele – Quanto a você, vai encontrar a paz para o mundo ao lado de Pein. Porque nossos companheiros não tiveram essa oportunidade.

- Nagato!... – Colocou as mãos nos olhos mostrando sua fragilidade, ela sabia, era hora do adeus, mas não queria que ele fosse.

* * *

><p><strong>Em algum lugar, um coração frágil está para se despedaçar.<strong>

**Se escondendo atrás de palavras fortes.**

**Se escondendo.**

**Se o adeus for triste.**

**Nós vamos continuar a andar.**

* * *

><p>- Eu e Yahiko vamos ficar pra sempre do seu lado – Nagato olhou para o corpo de Pein – Ele pode ter o físico de Yahiko, mas terá algo em especial – Olhou para Konan que chorava desesperadamente não tendo coragem de olhar em seus olhos – Nossas almas – Fez o selo com as mãos. – Não vou te dizer adeus, essa palavra não é bem vinda nesse momento.<p>

Konan sentiu o chakra de Nagato diminuir rapidamente, olhou para o companheiro e se levantou, correndo até ele para impedi-lo de fazer o que pretendia; dar sua vida em troca de outra, significava que Pein ia ser revivido por ele. No entanto, não seria controlado por ninguém, teria suas próprias emoções, opiniões e decisões.

- NAGATOOO! – Gritou ela após ver uma luz azul invadir o corpo de Nagato, essa luz foi diretamente para o corpo de Pein, onde duas almas se tornaram apenas uma. Konan abraçou Nagato fortemente, era tarde demais, agora suas lágrimas caírem era inevitável, sem controle – POR QUÊ? – Gritou para o mundo, inconformada com o que aconteceu, tendo o corpo de Nagato entre seus braços já sem vida.

Konan perdeu o chão sob seus pés, o céu parecia ter desabado em sua cabeça, nada mais pra ela fazia sentido, sem ele, não tinha como seguir seu caminho, e muito menos, sobreviver nesse mundo. Suas lágrimas molhavam o peito magro de Nagato, e foi aos poucos, tirando seu corpo daquela máquina onde permaneceu todo o tempo.

Um ruído chamou sua atenção, virou-se para o lado e viu Pein mexer as mãos e abrir os olhos. O coração disparou em seu peito após vê-lo se sentar no chão. Ela não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, um lado dela se sentia feliz ao ver Pein vivo, mas o outro triste por Nagato ter morrido. Tudo mudou agora; seu caminho era sem Nagato e Yahiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu corro num mundo onde você não está.<strong>

**E um dia eu serei capaz de superar a dor.**

**Superando!**

* * *

><p>No entanto, as palavras de Nagato permaneciam em sua mente; sua alma e de Yahiko iam estar sempre ao seu lado, em Pein. Então seus pensamentos estavam errados em relação á isso.<p>

Ela respirou fundo, segurou o corpo de Nagato e deitou no chão, esticou a mão e os papeis começaram a cobrir o corpo dele. A dor em seu peito era muito grande, mas por um momento, ele fez tudo aquilo para vê-la feliz, era o sonho deles.

Sentiu suas pernas amolecerem quando sentiu alguém tocar em seu ombro. Olhou para o lado e viu Pein, aqueles olhos, a face perfeita, os cabelos, aquele era o homem por quem se apaixonou, realmente. Nagato tinha razão em relação a isso, mas nunca imaginou que ele fosse capaz de descobrir.

- Sinto muito, Konan – Pein disse, permanecendo ao lado dela observando o corpo de Nagato sendo coberto pelos papeis – Graças á ele, estou aqui – Konan não disse nada, afinal, não tinha nada pra ser dito.

Após cobrir por completo o corpo de Nagato, Konan virou-se e abraçou Pein, aquele homem era o único capaz de acalmar seu coração tão sofrido, tremeu quando Pein retribuiu o abraço que envolveu sua cintura, a respiração dele em seu rosto, os braços quentes envolvendo-lhe. Parecia que Pein sabia o motivo de sua volta e a missão que havia para ambos completarem.

Separou o abraço e olhou para o Rinnegan, no fundo daqueles olhos, pôde ver a imagem de Yahiko e Nagato sorrindo para ela. Eram duas almas e um único coração.

Aproximou-se, ficando mais perto do rosto de Pein, ele não obteve nenhuma reação para impedi-la de se aproximar, ficou o encarado por um tempo, admirando o rosto do homem por quem se apaixonou. Em seus olhos, havia um brilho radiante, expressando o que sentia.

Fechou os olhos quando sentiu o toque dos dedos de Pein em seu queixo, aquele toque que ela sempre sonhou em sentir. O corpo amoleceu, quando os lábios dele selaram os seus, num beijo calmo e cheio de saudade, um sabor que ela nunca experimentou, era doce como mel.

Separaram o beijo e Konan abraçou o corpo de Pein novamente, apesar de todo o acontecido, ela se sentia bem ao lado de Pein que parecia corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Será que Nagato sabia disso também, por isso resolveu revivê-lo? Olhou para o corpo coberto de seu amigo e esticou a mão levantando para cima. Com a outra mão, segurou a de Pein e puxou devagar para que a acompanhasse.

Após enterrá-lo, sentou-se admirando o por do sol ao lado de Pein que a abraçava por trás. Apesar da morte de Nagato, ela se sentia feliz, única vez que soube o que era esse sentimento.

- Konan – Olhou para o rosto de Pein – Dessa vez vamos acertar nosso objetivo – Pein sabia muito bem o motivo de seu retorno - Dor, se depender de nós, não existirá mais – Os olhos de Konan brilharam com as palavras dele. Colocou as mãos em seu rosto e aproximou seus lábios dando um beijo leve, envolveu seu braço em volta do pescoço de Pein, apreciando o momento.

Olhou para o túmulo de Nagato, que estava atrás deles e sorriu.

- Obrigada, Nagato – Seus olhos não transmitiam mais tristeza, porque ela sabia que estava acompanhada por seus amigos, onde o sentimento de amizade tornou-se amor. E que iam cumprir a nova missão, e livrariam o mundo de toda a dor e sofrimento e as pessoas iram sorrir e não chorar, cantar e não gritar, amar e nunca mais sentir ódio, e o principal... obter a PAZ!

* * *

><p><strong>***FIM ***<strong>

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado, bjuss!<p> 


End file.
